Family Feud
by hey y'all watch this
Summary: There is a new CSI on the team, but she has a mysterious past and a dark secret. The team must unravel both this mystery and the case of a two decade long killing spree of a serial murderer. T for violence (and because I'm paranoid). NOT SLASH. The spacing should be fixed now. If I could have more categories for genre, it would also be Romance/Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I fixed the spacing from my original story, so, hopefully, it looks better.**

Family Feud  
Part 1: A New CSI

Mornings in Miami are almost always busy crime wise. But this morning, it was absolutely ridiculous. Before 10 AM, there had already been 5 callouts and all of them were murders. The Miami-Dade Crime Lab was hopping, needless to say.

_About three days before, Horatio Caine had noticed that one of the ballistics experts, one of Calleigh Duesquene's double gangers, had shown her intuition with crime. A serial killer had been taunting the team with cryptic sets of numbers and continuing to kill. The ballistics expert, Leah Wilson, had been coming to Calleigh her findings on a gun when she had run across Calleigh and Ryan Wolfe staring at the numbers and trying to make sense of them._

_Leah had said "Why are you two staring at these numbers?"_

_"You know how we have trying to bag the serial killer who shot Kayla Cox?" Calleigh replied._

_"Yes."_

_"These numbers have been left at every crime scene and we are trying to figure out what they mean."_  
_ Leah stared at the numbers for a second and then handed Calleigh the evidence. "Hand me a piece of paper please." She said. Mystified, Ryan gave her the legal pad and pen that had been in front of him. Leah wrote down the sets of numbers (they were different at each crime scene) and started doing a few mathematical equations. After about 5 minutes, she said "Let me see the addresses of the victims." She ran a few more equations with the addresses of the victims and compared them with a map. She said eventually "I know the time and place the next shooting will occur."_

_Calleigh called Horatio and handed Leah the phone. "Lt. Caine, this is Leah Wilson, from the ballistics lab. I know where our serial killer is going to strike next and when."_

_"Tell me."_

_"I have an address: 1420 West Palm Drive. That's in Coral Gables. The time is 3:15, about 20 minutes from now."_

_"Good, I'll take care of it. Thank you."_

_Leah closed the phone and turned to Calleigh and Ryan. "How did you figure that out from just some numbers?" Calleigh asked, bewildered._

_"It was a logarithm and a very complicated series of code breaking." Leah explained. "But there is something else I need to tell you. I have a suspect. The gun that shot Kayla Cox is registered to a Mr. Samuel West. The striations match those on the bullets pulled from all of our previous victims. I finally got a clean enough bullet to run it through the database."_

_"Okay, we need to after this guy. Ryan, can you and Leah go take a look at her suspect? I am going to grab Eric and go back up Horatio." Calleigh said._

_"You want me in the field?" Leah asked._

_"You just broke our case, so YEAH, I want you in the field. You have been certified for a firearm, correct? I know you're only 23."_

_"Yes, I'm certified and I have a gun."_

_"Excellent. Ryan, are you okay with the ride-along?"_

_"I'm more than happy to have her." Ryan replied._

_"Alright, let's go."_

_At the home of Samuel West, Ryan banged on the door. "Samuel West, MDPD, open up." No one answered._

_"Do you want to kick down the door, or do you want me to pick the lock?" Leah asked._

_"I'll kick it down. Cover me."_

_Ryan kicked in the door and the two of them walked inside carefully. "Help me clear the house." Ryan said._

_Leah went and checked the downstairs and Ryan cleared the upstairs. Both their weapons were out and at the ready. "Clear down here." Leah said._

_"Clear." Ryan shouted a few moments later._

_"Wait, there's a basement." Leah said. "I'll check it." A few seconds later, she said "Ryan, you need to come see this." Ryan ran down the stairs and joined Leah. She was holding up a photo and doing a mental comparison._

_"I'd say that this is our suspect." Ryan said. _

_Suddenly they heard the door behind them open. A man carrying a sizable machine gun strode in. He pointed it at the two._

_"DOWN ON THE GROUND!" He ordered. Ryan and Leah kneeled on the ground. "PUSH YOUR GUNS OVER HERE!" They complied. He bent down to pick up the guns and as he did, Leah wiggled her fingers to get Ryan's attention. As he looked she spelled out in sign language "on 3". _

_Leah gathered her strength and kicked out with her left leg and completely separated a leg of the coffee table from the rest of it, thus destroying the glass table. While the gunman was distracted she gave the signal and then she and Ryan rushed him. Ryan took his legs out from under him while Leah grabbed the guy's head in a jujitsu hold. While Leah had the guy occupied, Ryan grabbed the machine gun and pointed it at the would-be attacker's head. "Leah, you can get up now." Leah got up and grabbed her and Ryan's guns. Then, she took over guarding while Ryan cuffed the guy. _

_Ryan hefted the attacker up. "Why were you here?" He demanded._

_"I ain't telling you anything." The attacker said. _

_"Fine, have it your way." Ryan slammed the attacker against the wall. "Guard him for me. I'm going to call Frank and have him take this freak out of here."_

_"Do you have someone else who can help you process the scene of this murder?" Leah asked, her eyes never leaving the attacker and her hand never leaving her gun._

_"I'll call Natalia, Jesse, and Walter. Then, I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"It looks like you have some pretty nasty cuts on your leg from where that glass cut you as you kicked the table. I just want you to get checked out."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I think so, but I just want to make sure."_

_"A quick trip to the hospital and then I can get back to the lab to process that gun?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine."_

_At the hospital, Leah got checked out by the doctors."Who's that, Ryan?" Alexx Woods asked as she sneaked up behind him.  
_

_"Oh, Alexx, you scared me. That is one of our analysts at the lab. Her name is Leah Wilson."  
_

_"What happened?"_

_"Leah and I were following a lead on a serial killer when we got ambushed. Leah destroyed a glass coffee table to allow us to over power the ambusher."  
_

_"Just do me one favor."  
_

_"What's that?"  
_

_"Don't ever try to hurt her."  
_

_"Why would you say something like that? You know I never would."  
_

_"That girl has a lot of scars and she doesn't look really comfortable explaining them. I'm thinking child abuse."_

_"She is a fully certified cop. I'm sure that they won't come in the way of her job as an analyst."_

_"I know that, I just want you to keep an eye on her. Also, make sure she knows you appreciate what she did in there."  
_

_"I most certainly will. Excuse me, Alexx. I have to make a phone call."  
_

_Then, she and Ryan drove back to the crime lab. They rode mostly in silence until Ryan exited off the interstate. "Thank you." He said._

_"For what?"_

_"For coming up with a plan to get us out of that mess. I froze for a second, but you really kept your cool."_

_"Hey, you would have done the same if I froze up."_

_When they got back to the crime lab, Horatio was waiting for them. "Did you get him, Lieutenant Caine?" Leah asked._

_"Yes, we got him." Horatio replied. After a pause, he said "You must be Miss Wilson. Are you okay? I heard that Ryan took you to the hospital."_

_"I'm fine. Have the guns from the guy that jumped us, the serial killer, and Samuel West come in yet? If so, I need to go process them."_

_"Calleigh is already taking care of it. Right now, Ryan and I would like to speak with you for a minute. Can you come to my office please?"_

_"Since CSI Duesquene is already processing the guns, no problem." As they entered Horatio's office, Leah asked "Am I in trouble or something?"_

_"Quite the contrary. I would like for you to join my CSI team."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Ryan called me while you two were at the hospital. He told me what happened. I know that it was you that got the two of you out of there. So, if you're willing, I would like for you to join my team effective immediately."_

_"I'm willing."_

_"Welcome to the team CSI Wilson."_

_"Please, call me Leah."_

_"Well, Leah, call me Horatio."_

_"What about my job in the ballistics lab, Horatio?"_

_"Since Calleigh has been working with trace, you will probably have the majority of the guns processing in between call outs. Mr. Wolfe, I think it would be good if you and Leah made your partnership permanent, at least as long as both of you are here as CSIs." _

_In debriefing, Leah was introduced as a CSI. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Mr. Wolfe's new partner, ballistics expert Leah Wilson."_  
_Calleigh spoke up. "Leah worked patrol before coming to work in the ballistics lab, so she is already qualified. And, she is also an expert with cryptography, code breaking, and anything to do with handwriting."_

_The debriefing concluded after a while and they all welcomed Leah to the team. New faces were introduced and Leah had a hard time keeping up with all of them: Eric Delko, Jesse Cardoza, Walter Simmons, Frank Tripp, and Natalia Boa Vista were among the new faces. But, they all had the same message: Welcome to the team. _

**A/N. This takes place after S10. Kyle is home from Afghanistan in one piece (He will be met in the next chapter.) I don't like killing people when it doesn't introduce new characters, so Jesse is still around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Still in Past tense.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters or places one might recognize. **_  
_

Part 2: The Job

_The next morning, Leah walked in to the Crime Lab feeling like she was on top of the world. She had gotten her dream job, was working with some great people, and the pay would be more than enough to pay the bills. The day got even better when she saw someone familiar heading towards the elevator._

_"Kyle?" Leah said._

_"Leah, is that you?" Kyle Harmon asked, a little startled to hear her voice._

_"Yeah, it's me." Leah had covered the rest of the ground between them._

_"It's been what, two years?"_

_"18 months." Leah said as she hugged Kyle. "I've missed you."_

_"And I you. Why are you here?"_

_"I work here. I was a ballistics expert, but I just got promoted to CSI Level 1."_

_"Well, congratulations."_

_"Thanks. Hey, what are you doing here?"_

_"I work here, too. I am the ME's assistant."_

_"Cool. Do you want to meet up for coffee after work? I can tell we have a lot to catch up on."_

_"Sure, what time do you get off?"_

_"5:30, as long as there are no call outs."_

_"So do I. I'll meet you up in the lobby right after work and we can go."_

_"Great. See you then."_

_"Later."_

_Leah walked over to the desk and checked in and the receptionist handed Leah her CSI credentials. "This day keeps getting better". Leah thought._

_"Wow, you look amazing." Natalia said as Leah walked into the briefing room. Leah blushed slightly. She had taken great pains the night before with her outfit; the brown boots with a slight heel, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black button-up blouse, and a chocolate blazer had been her final decision. Her only accessories would be her tote bag/purse and, of course, her baby: a 9 mil pistol resting in its holster on her hip._

_"As soon as Eric arrives, we'll get started." Horatio said just as a very disheveled and tired looking Eric dragged himself through the door._

_"I'm here, H."_

_"Then let's begin. We have a murder that was made to look like a suicide. Miranda Carson, age 27, killed by one bullet the head. The catch is that there is evidence of Chloroform in her system, so Tom thinks that this case is not all that it appears to be. Eric and Natalia, I need you two to interview the victim's mother. Frank and I will take a look at the original Crime scene. Calleigh, I need you processing the bullet. Leah and Ryan, the girl left a suicide note, I want you two to get on it. Compare the handwriting from the note to the handwriting from the girl's journal and look for hidden meanings, codes, anything._

_"Walter and Jesse are both taking a personal day, so they will not be here."_

_The team split up and went about their separate tasks. On their way out the door, Ryan took another glance at Eric and said "What happened to you?"_

_"Long night." Eric replied._

_Ryan just raised his eyebrows and walked away with Leah. As they walked to Leah's lab, she asked "Who is Tom?"_

_"Tom Loman is the Medical Examiner. He is a good friend to us; we'll probably have to go meet him later."_

_"I know someone who probably knows him."_

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Kyle Harmon. He and I were taking classes at Dade U together."_

_"Did you know that Kyle is Horatio's son?"_

_"No way!" Leah exclaimed. "I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance. They have the exact same eyes. Kyle told me that his dad was a cop, but I never thought that it could be Horatio. I guess I put 2 and 2 together and came up with 29."_

_"It's the last names that throw everyone off. Most people don't really connect them unless the two are standing side by side."_

_They were now at the lab where they both threw on their coats and grabbed a pair of gloves. "Hey, Jane, have the journal and the note from the Carson case come in yet?" Leah asked her assistant._

_"Yeah, they were just brought in." Jane replied._

_"Great." Leah turned to Ryan. "Now, I get to show you where the real fun is."_

_The two spent the next several hours going over the "suicide" note looking for the psychological notes that would make the lettering unique. "Look for any points of unusual pressure or extra slant." Leah said. "If you find any, let me know."_

_"Here." Ryan said and pointed to the section of paper that had both more pressure and slant. Leah walked over and looked at it. There was indeed extra pressure and slant added where the note said 'This is my choice, to take my own life, and I don't regret it.'_

_"Let's see, if extra pressure and slant were added here, at the most crucial part of the note where it talks about killing herself, I would say it's safe to assume that she most certainly was forced, probably at gunpoint, to write that part." Leah said, half to Ryan, half thinking to herself._

_"I don't understand how you can tell all that from handwriting."_

_"When we are under stress, like writing a suicide note at gunpoint, extra pressure is added to our writing. It's like an unconscious plea for help to those who can understand."_

_"And you can tell that much from a suicide note?" Ryan replied skeptically._

_"I can tell you a lot about your personality from a signature."_

_"What about the 'at gunpoint' part?"  
_

_"I tested the paper for GSR and it came up positive."  
_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah. I…" Leah paused. "Ryan, I need to see the crime scene photo of how Leah was found. Namely which hand held the gun."_

_Ryan hurried back to the photo lab and grabbed a few pictures. Then, he brought them back to Leah. "Why do you need these?"_

_"Miranda Carson was found holding a .22 revolver in her left hand."_

_"Yeah, so…"_

_"She was right handed, so I can tell from her writing. A person doing such a thing would always use their dominant hand."_

_"So, we're looking for a person who is left handed as our suspect."_

_Ryan pulled out his phone. "H, we're looking for someone who is left handed."_

_"Ryan, now that Eric and Natalia are done interviewing the victim's mother, why don't we go talk to her? I want to see if this is the way Miranda normally wrote. This really doesn't look like a girl who would take her own life." Leah suggested_

_"How can you tell that?"_

_"I analyzed the handwriting in her journal while you were gone."_

_"That was fast. What can you tell about her?"_

_"She's meticulous, shy, somewhat paranoid, and very intelligent."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"It would take too long to explain."_

_"Okay."_

_Ryan and Leah met Natalia and Eric outside the interview room. "What questions have you asked her?" Leah asked._

_"Just the usual." Eric replied._

_"Okay. Ryan and I are going to ask some questions, some probably about the note."_

_"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Natalia asked._

_"I think it is the best option we have. If she was forced to write that note, there will be some discrepancies between her writing something like that and how she would normally write. I can tell a lot by her journal, but the journal doesn't tell my everything."_

_"If you're sure."_

_Leah and Ryan walked in and began questioning the victim's mother._

_Twenty minutes later, Leah said "I would say that we have a suspect. Call Miranda's ex-boyfriend, John, and have him come in. He sounds like our best bet."_

_While they were waiting, Ryan took Leah down to meet Tom. "Tom, meet our newest CSI."  
_

_"Ah, you're Leah Wilson, you're already famous for the logarithm business."  
_

_"I guess that makes you the infamous Tom Loman. With your fame at Dade U, I'm surprised I've never met you."  
_

_Tom smiled.  
_

_Just then, Leah thought of something. "Tom, have you tested her hands for GSR?"  
_

_Tom looked like he had just been whopped over the head. "Of course. That would prove no suicide." He quickly tested the victim's hands. "Negative."  
_

_"So it was definitely murder."  
_

_"Just one more think we can hit the boyfriend with." Ryan said.  
_

_John came in about an hour later and looked about as defiant and rebellious as a body could look. "Bring me the sign-in list for the questioning." Leah said to the officer in the room with her and Ryan.. When the officer brought back the list, she said "Well, John, its good to see you in here."_

_"You ain't got nothing on me. Now, let me leave."_

_"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Leah continued, not about to let the suspect faze her._

_"There's nothing to tell."_

_"Well, let me tell you what I know about you. You are John Cunningham, age 30, born 7/15/1982. You are left handed, meticulous, controlling, paranoid, and aggressive with slight hints of psychosis that you are just beginning to realize yourself."_

_"Stop!"_

_"What did you think when Miranda broke up with you? I bet you wanted to control her."_

_"STOP!"_

_"So you killed her, thinking that it would complete your vision of how someone breaking up with you should feel."_

_"YES, I did it. I killed Miranda. I couldn't take it anymore! She should never have done that! And I made her regret it in the last minutes of her life!"_

_"You make me sick." Ryan said._

_"Get him out of here." Leah requested of the officer who had brought her the sign in sheet._

_"That was amazing. You could tell that much about him just from his signature."_

_"Self knowledge is a powerful thing. I chose the strongest negative traits I could pick up on and turned them against him. The realization drove him to confess."_

_"I thought maybe I should get you to analyze my signature sometime. But, after hearing that, I don't think I would want to."_

_"I wouldn't do that to you. I only force that upon people like that. I probably wouldn't tell you things as forcefully as that anyway. Like I said, all I saw wasn't bad, but most of it was. The good to bad ratio usually has the good in the winning side."_

_"Whew, I feel better."_

_"Yeah. I've got to go clean up the my lab, then start on some of that paperwork."_

_"See you later. Hey do you want to go grab a drink with the rest of us after work?"_

_"Nah. I already have plans."_

_"Okay, later."_

_Leah met Kyle in the lobby right after work. "So, what's good for coffee around here?" She asked._

_"I'm thinking Underground. It's only about 5 minutes from here."_

_"Okay, let's go." Leah smiled happily._

_"I'll drive there, then I can bring you back to pick up your car." Kyle offered. Leah nodded her approval._

_The two college friends spent about an hour and a half in the coffee shop talking, laughing, and catching up._

_"Leah, I had an amazing time." Kyle said as they drove back to the lab to pick up Leah's car._

_"I did, too."_

_Kyle paused for a moment, gathering his courage. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"_

_"Like on a date?"_

_"Yes." Kyle said, afraid he was about to get shot down._

_"Sure."_

_Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. "Awesome. You want to meet up after work again tomorrow?"_

_"Sounds great." Leah stepped out of the car since they had reached the lab. "See you then."_

_"Bye."_

_The two had an amazing dinner the next night and started dating as a result._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is longer. **

**If you recognize it, I don't own it...**

Part 3: Discovery

Present time now...

At 10:15 AM, another call went out for a shooting. This was Leah Wilson and Ryan Wolfe's call. Ryan was driving his Hummer and Leah was in the passenger seat hypothesizing upon what they might find (Ryan knew by now that this was her way to deal with the anxiety that naturally came with her job).

"Have you ever had to process a bloater?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I've run 3. Still wish I had never seen one, much less three."

"I was working on patrol the day you found one of them. I was with you guys. It stunk really, really bad."

"That was you working patrol that day?"

"Yeah. It's been, what now, a year ago?"

"Almost."

"That was my first day."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, not fun. Oh, Ryan, the exit is coming up."

"I see it."

The two CSIs arrived at the crime scene a few minutes later. There were two victims, a husband and a wife, each killed by a single gunshot wound to the head. Leah squinted; something looked more than familiar. She looked around. "Ryan, I'll be right back." Leah began looking through the husband's office for his address book. When she found it, she thumbed through it until she found the H section. She flipped through it until she found exactly what she was afraid she would find: a scrawled message saying "Tori and Tom, we are looking for you." Worse yet, she recognized the handwriting.

Leah walked back into the living room where she looked around the crime scene. "NO!" She exclaimed.

Ryan looked up startled by the outburst. "Leah, what's wrong?"

Leah basically ignored him. "Not again! Not here! It can't be!" she said while running her hands through her hair.

Ryan stood up and shook Leah a little. "Leah, I need you to tell me what's going on. Do you know who did this?"

"My…my…parents. They did this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome!**

**I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters. All I own is the stuff you don't recognize.**

Part 4: Leah's Story

"Leah, you need to tell both me and Horatio what you know. Right now, you're looking like a suspect."

"Can someone else process this scene? I want to make sure we catch them this time. Me being here without you hearing my story might get IA on the lab's case."

"Yes. Was there anything that you touched that might be critical to this case?"

"Yes. The husband's address book. It had my father's writing in it. You can date the writing, though, to prove that I didn't mess with it."

"Okay. Good. If you can go to the Hummer, I'll be right behind you." Ryan pulled out his phone and called in a favor with Calleigh then he called Horatio to ask if he could meet with Leah and himself about something important.

Back at the crime lab, Leah, Ryan, and Horatio met in Horatio's office. "Leah, what's going on? Ryan told me that you said your parents committed the murder."

"They did. I recognize their MO."

"Leah, I need to know everything. Your career as a CSI may be on the line as well as many cases that you helped solve. Not to mention the fact you could be looking at jail time." Ryan said.

"Okay, but I hope you two don't have plans for a while. This is going to take a while since I have to start at the beginning."

Leah started her story. "First of all, you should know my name is not Leah Wilson; it's Tori Harrison. I am a twin; my twin is my brother Tom Harrison, aka Luke Wilson. We have three younger siblings. Our parents are serial killers.

"Luke and I are the first born of the five, so the moment the two of us turned 18, we grabbed the kids and ran. Our siblings are Jason Harrison (Michael Wilson) now age 15, Sam Harrison (Katie Wilson) now age 12, and Olivia Harrison (Amy Wilson) now age 9. I got a lot of scholarship money when I finished high school, so I take night classes at Dade U every other day. I actually met Kyle there, Lt. Caine. That's how I knew him when I started work.

"About 19 years ago, when Luke and I were 3, my parents started having marriage issues and so they went to counseling. This counselor told them that they needed to do something that brought them together. So, they went out and killed someone together. I guess that it actually did make their marriage stronger. That or they just really liked it because they kept doing it and doing it.

"Over time, they grew to think that they were vigilante assassins, so they basically started training as marksmen and experts in hand to hand combat. When Luke and I were 6, they started training us in it, too. They were breeding us to be assassins. Ryan, that's how I knew that jujitsu hold I put on the guy that attacked us at Samuel West's house.

"Through all this time, they were still killing; generally one hit every couple of months. They would stalk the victims, get to know them, gain their trust, and then they would kill them. I tried to call the police when I was old enough to understand what they were doing, but Mom caught me and cut me with a knife on my leg as punishment. I still have a scar from it.

"When Luke was 14, my dad wanted him to carry out his own hit. Luke refused and Dad attacked him with a knife. Dad cut Luke's arm really deep and was going for his gut, but I managed to kick it out of his hand. Doing that however, cost me most of the skin off the top of my right foot. I have a scar from that, too. Between the two of us, we managed to knock Dad out and convince him when he woke up that the whole thing had been a misunderstanding." Leah stopped there because she noticed Ryan looking like he had a question.

"Why didn't you go the hospital? How was your foot treated and Luke's arm?"

"I had a book on emergency care that I used to keep Luke and me from having to immediately go to the hospital. Then, I used the money I was saving for a car to take Luke and myself to the doctor's office when we were supposed to be in school. To do that, I told the principal that we had both been hurt and that our parents didn't trust doctors and wouldn't let us go to the hospital. When he didn't believe me, I showed him my patchwork job on my foot and then he even offered to reimburse me for the hospital visit. I took him up on that offer under the condition that he not tell our parents and he gave me permission to skip school for the day provided someone gave us the day's homework. I asked him that if someone called him asking for our parents to pretend to be my dad so that we could receive treatment without our parents knowing. He agreed.

"When we went to the hospital, I had to make up some story about what had happened. I also had to sign us in under aliases because we knew our parents were watching the list of patients. Once we were treated, both Luke and I went back to school and acted like everything was normal. We had to tell everyone that we had skipped class to get some sleep in so that we could believably return life back to normal.

"After that incident, I told the older kids never to call the cops about Mom and Dad and never to tell anyone. We managed to keep their little secret, but I have regretted it for almost 10 years because it has cost almost 50 lives. I hate to have you think about my family like this, but it is something that I am not proud of.

"Like I said earlier, when we turned 18, Luke and I grabbed the kids and ran. We picked them up from school while Mom and Dad were still at work and brought them home. I told them that they had a few minutes to pack their bags and put them in the car. When they had their stuff together, we threw them in the car and drove off. It took us about a week to get from our small town in Arkansas here to Miami.

"Luke and I enrolled in the Academy so that we could work patrol. We figured it would be our best chance of getting work. While we were in the Academy, we took classes online to get a college degree. We graduated and went to work on patrol. Luke quit a year ago because he got a good offer from an electrician about a job. I kept working and started Night classes. Right now, I am studying for my fourth doctorate."

"Doctorate?"

"Let's just say I have a really high IQ and good connections."

Ryan whistled.

"Things have been going really smooth in the past few years. We worked, and when the bus brought the kids home from school, Jason would watch the kids. When Luke and I got home, we would make dinner. We were happy. Now this."

"Okay. I am going to have to clear this with IA, unfortunately. If I can get your principal's number and the name of the hospital where you took Luke and yourself, we should be able to get you back to work within a few hours."

Leah stood up and turned to leave. "Just a moment, Leah." Horatio continued. "Mr. Wolfe, call Calleigh and ask her to come to my office."

Then came the moment Leah was dreading. "Leah, I am going to have to ask you to remove your badge and gun." Leah did so with obvious agony.

Then Calleigh came in. "Leah, Calleigh is going to need to see those scars on your legs."

Leah turned and lead the way to the bathroom where she showed Calleigh the monstrous, puckered scars on her legs and foot. Then, the two came back in and Leah sat right back down where she had been while Calleigh and Horatio walked out into the hall.

"Horatio, who did that to that girl?"

"If her story checks out, her parents."

Calleigh looked first shocked, then infuriated.

"So there are scars?"

"Scars? Horatio, there is a 6 inch one on her upper left leg and a 13 inch long, 1 inch wide scar on her right foot that starts to climb up her leg. I estimate that that was easily to the bone. Horatio, this makes me want to tear apart her parents. That girl is one of the sweetest I have ever met."

Horatio turned towards Leah whose face was a motionless mask, but he could see the overall pain in the way she held herself. He hated doing this to her. He thought of the physical scars she obviously had, the mental and psychological scars that were doubtless ly there, and of all of those which he carried himself from his own father. "The location of the scars is perfectly in sync with her story, but she never gave me any inclination that they were of that size."

"She probably was embarrassed of them. With scars like that, she probably has been made fun of."

"She was able to give us several people to call to help validate her story, but I want you to go pick upa certain Luke Wilson."

"Isn't that her brother?"

"I want to make sure their stories match up. If we can go ahead and straighten this out, then we can make sure that IA is gentler with them. Can you bring her brother here for questioning and then get on the phone with West Banks Memorial Hospital? Her story needs to check out. I will also need you to call this number and talk to Jason Moore. See if his story lines up with what Leah told us. If we get this information, I can choose someone from IA to come down here and clear her so that we can get right back to work."

"Tom said that our Double Homicide victims were murdered about 8:15 this morning. Does Leah have an alibi?"

"She clocked in at 7:45."

"So, basically, she's clean."

"Exactly. I'd love to see IA try to make her look bad."

"I'll go get on the phone so that we can get that girl cleared."

3 hours later

"She is all cleared. CSI Wilson can return to work and this will not go down on her record." said the only IA officer who was not a bureaucrat.

"I appreciate this, Lauren. You probably saved that girl's career." Horatio said.

Lauren Wilcox smiled and walked out of the Crime Lab.

Leah was waiting apprehensively in the next room. Wordlessly, Horatio walked in and put her badge and 9 millimeter service pistol on the table. "I'm cleared?" Leah asked nervously.

"You are. Ryan is waiting for you in the briefing room. I have an assignment for the two of you."

"On my way." Leah said as she grabbed her badge and gun.

"Leah, if anything pops up about your parents, I am to be consulted before anything is done. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Leah replied.

Horatio watched the young CSI walk off, his thoughts going back to his own scars.

**Comments, Critique, Questions, etc. invited, encouraged, and welcomed.**

**A/N. Chapter 5 is going to focus on Horatio's own story.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish I owned CSI:Miami.**

**This is focusing on Horatio.**

There are some days that you just want to forget. Days that you just wish would end. Lieutenant Horatio Caine was having one of those days.

Several old injuries had been acting up. That was nothing unusual. Horatio just bore it. The bad part was that a member of his team had noticed. Since Horatio had married Marisol, Eric had been able to read the Lieutenant like no one else, even finding a few chinks in Horatio's seemingly impenetrable armor. Today, Eric had seen through Horatio's armor.

It took Leah's story for it to show through. He saw the pain of her past that she carried around. It reflected his own.

"H, are you okay?" Eric had asked.

Horatio had realized that his eyes were starting to water. He regained his composure almost immediately. "I'm fine, Eric."

Eric had rivers of doubt in his eyes. The truth was, Horatio wasn't fine; far from it. While listening to Leah's story, he had been re-living his own childhood.

As a child, Horatio had been severely beaten by his father multiple times when the man had been drunk and was covered in scars on his back, legs, arms, and stomach. Horatio had watched his father murder his mother, a good woman and the only reason that Horatio and Ray were still alive. Then, Horatio had killed his father to protect both himself and Ray.

After hearing Leah's story, Horatio had started thinking about his own scars and the immense amount of physical, emotional, and psychological pain they had brought. He had seen how much it had hurt Leah to tell her story. He also saw that she was stronger than she looked in order to bear the agony of having serial killers a parents as well as taking care of her three younger siblings and keeping her older brother sane. There was much, much more to Leah than met the eye and she hid it well.

**All feedback is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN SO LONG! A lot of things have been going on...**

**Thank you to jasmine105 for your awesome feedback. It was great help!**

**I don't own CSI: Miami, as you all know quite well by now.**

Part 6: The Message

For a while, work at the crime lab was back to normal, but Leah knew that couldn't last. Luckily people still treated her like they had before, so she assumed that only Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan, and the nice IA knew about her past. Horatio had asked her if she knew anything about where her parents might be or who they might be, but Leah honestly had no idea. She hadn't even known her parents were in the vicinity until she had found the address book and been forced to tell Horatio her story.

Once she had been cleared for work again, Leah had jumped into things with a new gusto. She loved her job and REALLY wanted to keep it.

About three weeks later, Leah walked into her house to the usual flurry of hugs from Katie and Amy. Michael was on the phone with his girlfriend, but smiled when Leah said hello. Leah put her purse and car keys down and went to the kitchen to start making dinner, as was her custom. Luke would be home in an hour and then they could collaborate on college homework.

As Leah walked into the kitchen, an old instinct tingled at the base of her skull. Leah flung herself down on the ground just as a bullet whizzed overhead. "Hit the deck!" she shouted at her siblings. Leah pulled out her Smith and Weston from her ankle holster and Michael grabbed the rifle that they kept stashed under the counter. No more shouts came, however.

Leah pulled out her cell phone and called 911 "This is CSI Wilson, I need to report an off-duty shooting at 5940 Maple Terrace Lane."  
Then she called Horatio.

"This is Horatio Caine."

"Horatio, it's Leah. My parents just fired into my house."

"How do you know it was you parents?"

"Who else would fire into my house? Luke, the kids, and I have no out-of-prison enemies. And," she grabbed a latex glove out of her bag and pulled the bullet loose from the wall "it's a .223 round. It was their favorite."

"Why would they do that?"

"Maybe it's a message."

"They weren't all that happy about you and Luke grabbing the kids and leaving, were they?"

"That's the understatement of the century."

"Leah, you and Luke need to disappear for a while and the kids need to go into protective custody."

"I will let the kids go, but I have a job I swore to do, Horatio. I'm not leaving. I don't think Luke will either."

"Is everyone okay?"

"The kids are scared, but we're all fine."

"I'm five minutes away."

"See you then."

While Michael walked the house and checked for snipers at vantage points, :eah managed to get Amy and Katie calmed down before police officers arrived.

As police stormed into the house, Leah called Michael downstairs. They alerted when they saw the rifle in his hands, but he put it down immediately when he saw the cops. "That's a .308, you're looking for a .223." Leah said to clarify things.

"Wilson, long time, no see."

"Hey, Aaron, I just hate the fact that we had to meet again under these circumstances."

"Point made. You and the family will have to come eat with us some time. How's Luke?"

"He loves his job, but I think he misses being on the force."

Horatio came in and escorted the kids outside while Leah called Luke. "Hey, I'm on the way home."

"Luke, Mom and Dad just took a shot at us."

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, but they're back, Luke. They're after us."

"You're sure it was them?"

"It was a .223 and the bullet was aimed at my head."

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes. The traffic on the interstate is terrible."

"Don't worry, the cops are here and there was only one shot."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Leah walked outside to see Kyle waiting for her. She ran over to him and held him close while he put his arms around her and stroked her hair. And for the first time in 10 years, Leah cried openly. She cried tears of sadness and pain and anger that her parents had found her again and might show up and ruin her life. She cried tears of happiness that Kyle was there to hold her and comfort her. And she cried tears of determination because her parents had crossed the line over 20 years ago and it was time to make them pay. The whole time, Kyle held her and allowed her to soak his shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"Crying all over you."

"I have other shirts."

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"The whole story. **MY** whole story?"

"Dad told me a little, but some I heard over the radio in the Hummer."

"Then, I guess it's time you heard the whole thing." Leah told him the whole thing and showed him the scar on her foot.

"Your parents did that to you?"

"Yes."

"I want to tear them to shreds."

"Oh there's a list. Luke, Michael and I top it."

"What about your two sisters?"

"They're too young to really remember anything and Luke, Michael, and I protected them day and night. We hoped that they would have a shot at being normal even if we didn't."

"Wow."

"Please don't hate me for not telling you."

"I love you even more for your strength and courage."

"Thank you."

They sat together for a long time. Leah snuggled up against Kyle, grateful he was there and Kyle with his arm around Leah, protecting her from current harm and wishing her could protect her from her past.

**Okay, I hate to play bad guy here as I advance the plot, but I refuse to post anymore to this story until I get a little more feedback. This is currently my most advanced story, so I want to know how I am doing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm done with disclaimers. If you've read this far, you already know. **

**Part 7: Happy Hunting**

Calleigh Duesquene's phone rang at midnight. She rolled over and groaned to grab the phone. "Somebody very important had better be dead since you're waking me up."

Horatio's voice sounded on the other end "Had there not been a strong gust of wind, you might have been getting your wish."

Calleigh sprang up. "What's going on?"

"Someone took a shot at Leah and her siblings."

By now, Calleigh was buttoning a blouse over her tank top. She put her phone in her ear, "Where is she?"

"She and Luke and the kids are here at the lab. They are in trouble and we need to find her parents."

Calleigh grabbed a leather jacket out of her closet and ran into the kitchen to grab a smoothie to drink. "I'm on my way. What can I do?"

"Leah said she and her family haven't eaten since lunch and the kids have already eaten all of the food the Lab has."

Calleigh smiled at this. She had made the mistake of having the Wilson clan over for lunch the previous Saturday. The food bill was enormous and the kids were still hungry. "I'm on it."

Luke and Leah were not happy about staying in one place as long as they had. To add to that, the three eldest Wilson siblings were out for blood. "You can't make us stay!" Michael said angrily.

Leah tried to reason with her brother. "Michael, I need you to stay here. If something happens to Luke and me, then you're the only one left who can take care of Katie and Amy. Now if that happens, here is what I need you to do." She outlined her scheme. "I'm counting on you."

Michael finally calmed down at this and agreed.

Horatio, who had been standing in the corner while Leah was trying to make her brother understand, spoke up. "I'm not sure I want you two on this case, either."

Leah, however, was ready with an answer. "H, there is no one on this earth that knows this case better than Luke and me. We are your best chance at catching these killers."

"I'm not sure."

"These people did bad things to us, Horatio. We want to see them brought down." Luke said.

Horatio thought for what felt like an eternity to the twins. "Okay," he finally said. "But you two are to go nowhere without another member of the team. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The twins said and then they joined their siblings in scarfing down the Chinese food Calleigh had brought.

"Good. Leah, Ryan, Frank, Walter, and Jesse I want to go over the scene where the shooter was positioned. Natalia, Luke, and Eric, take the house. Calleigh, I want everything you've got on that bullet. I'll be here looking into some of the old Harrison's victims. I want to see if there is anything that we could use to help pinpoint where they could be hiding out."

As the twins headed towards the Hummers, Horatio pulled aside Ryan and Eric. "Watch them carefully. I really don't need anyone getting hurt today."

At the crime scene, Leah felt a little reluctant to go near the house, so she steered directly towards the figured sniper's position. The other CSIs noticed that Leah was jumpy and hyper-vigilant. "Why is Leah so jumpy?" Jesse asked. "And why isn't Luke?"

"Leah was here when the shots were fired. Luke was driving home." Ryan answered.

"That would shake me up, too." Eric chimed in, making sure that Leah wasn't within listening range. "Oh, wait. I can already tell you that it does." He referred to the time he had been shot in the arm while staying at the De-Luca Motel.

Leah grew impatient and walked up to the three men. "Shouldn't we get busy?"

"Yeah, we should." Jesse replied.

Leah retraced her steps back towards the sniper's position. As she walked, she heard a couple of comments pass between the two CSIs. "She's not going to let us get any sleep, is she?" Eric asked quietly.

"Not a wink." Jesse said under his breath.

Leah looked over at Ryan, who was walking beside her, and smiled. "I wonder if they'll ever figure out that I have sharper than average hearing."

Ryan, who also had excellent hearing, smiled at his partner. "Probably not."

Leah grinned. "I guess I should enlighten them." She raised her voice slightly so that Jesse and Eric could hear her. "If you guys talk any louder, they'll be able to hear you in Hawaii." Leah never broke her long, even strides.

Eric and Jesse stopped where they stood and Eric went back to his task of checking the grounds for any potential evidence. Jesse kept walking though both Leah and Ryan knew that he had been thoroughly reprimanded.

It took a long time to cover the sniper scene because the team decided to perform a grid search. It was finally Jesse who found something. "Hey Walter," he said. "Come take a look at this."

Walter walked over. "Well, well, well. We have a paint transfer."

Jesse pulled out his radio. "Hey, Eric are you about done with the house?"

"Yeah, just finishing up. Why?"

"We've got a paint transfer up here and I want to know if you can process it."

"Yeah, Luke, Natalia, and I were about to wrap-up anyway. There's not much down here besides the bullet hole. Man, Leah has a small arsenal down here."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought Calleigh had a lot of guns. The Wilsons have a few dozen. I'd bet that Luke, Leah, and the teenager, what's his name?"

"Michael."

"Michael-I'd bet that all three are good shots with them."

"Judging from their past, they'd have to be. I've seen Leah in the ballistics lab, though. I defiantly would not want to be on the wrong end of her gun."

"Do you want me to come up there and pick up the paint sample?"

"I'll just have Walter run it down."

"The running part would probably do him some good."

Jesse chuckled lightly. "Eric, you know he's standing next to me, right?"

"That's alright, I tolerate you anyway." Walter said into the radio.

"Have you found anything else?" Eric asked.

"Not a trace of anything. I hope there is something to that sample, for the Wilson's sake." Jesse replied.

"Yeah, me too."

In the time it took for Ryan to drive her back to the Crime Lab, Leah realized that she was exhausted. The problem was, Horatio noticed once she got back. "Leah, I know you're tired. There's no use hiding it."

Leah let her tiredness show through just a little. "I'm fine."

"Tired CSIs make mistakes. Go to my house and get some sleep. Kyle can let you in."

At this point Leah realized that it was pointless to argue. "Okay."

"Can you drive?"

"Yes. I can get some caffeine in me and take my car. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"H, you sound like my brother. I can do this."

Horatio paused, assessing the young CSI. "Okay."

"One thing, where are Michael, Katie and Amy? I haven't seen them since I got back."

"Calleigh took them to her house and is keeping an eye on them while Michael gets some sleep. The school is going to need an excuse, though."

Leah smiled a little. "I'm a CSI. I'm sure I can find one."

"Leah, handle that later."

She nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I don't want you back in here until tomorrow unless something important happens. You need sleep."

"You will call me if we get something?"

"Absolutely."

Once Leah got to Horatio's house, Kyle was there waiting to let her in. "You look beat."

"I'm really not as tired as I look. I actually drank a 5 hour energy on my way here so I didn't fall asleep. That's why it took me so long; I didn't take the interstate in case I fell asleep while driving."

"Do you need anything?" Kyle asked as the two walked in the door.

Leah hugged him tight. "If you can give me a blanket, I can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today? Yes, I'm sure."

Leah sat down on the couch and kicked her tennis shoes off. She was dressed in very casual clothes compared to what she normally wore to work. Last night, she had grabbed the first change of clothes that came to hand, and that just happened to be the grey V-neck t-shirt and boot cut jeans that she was now wearing.

Kyle came back in with a brown fleecy throw blanket. "Do you need another pillow?"

Leah shook her head. "I sleep sitting up 98% of the time. When I was growing up, I had to be ready to bolt our of bed at a moment's notice and it usually took me too long to make it out of bed when I was lying down. Now, it's just a force of habit."

"Well, here." Kyle said, sitting down next to her. "Let me be you pillow."

Leah covered herself up with the comfy throw blanket and snuggled against Kyle. "You make a nice pillow." She said as she surrendered her consciousness to sleep.

The last thing she remembered before sleep completely took her was Kyle wrapping his arm around her and saying "For you? Anytime."

**A/N. Once again, I greatly apologize for the length of time between my updates. I have been considering exactly how I want this story to end, and I had to make sure that this chapter would take it where I wanted it to go. **

**I also would like to apologize for the immense number of spelling and grammar mistakes made in Chapter 6. I will be going back to fix those soon. **

**As always, please let me know what you think. If you like it, tell me why and what you might want to see more of. If you don't like it, tell me what you think I'm doing wrong. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Thank you for your reviews. They make my day. The next couple of chapters will probably contain the most action. Enjoy. **

**Part 8: Confrontation**

Leah's phone went off at 10:34 the next morning. She sprang off the couch and flipped over the back of the couch before her eyes had even opened. Unfortunately, Leah didn't see (due to her eyes being closed) the shoe behind the couch and she tripped and landed on her back. "Unhhh." She grunted.

She vaulted back over the couch and answered her phone. "This is Wilson and this had better be good."

"Well, Leah, I would have thought you would have been a little happier to hear from me." Eric's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Why, you got something for me?"

"Well, now I don't have to buy you anything for Christmas cause I'm giving you your present now. I have a match on the paint."

"Well, don't leave me waiting."

"The paint was mixed with aluminum and titanium, and the levels in which it was found are unique to the Brabus Rocket 800. And guess how many of those there are in Miami."

"The Brabus Rocket 800 was never sold in America so there can't be that many."

"We got really lucky. There's only one."

"I'll be in the lab in an hour."

"One more thing, is Horatio okay?"

"What? He never came home last night. Kyle and I would've heard him come in. I thought he was going to pull another all-nighter or sleep on the couch in his office."

"He's not here."

"Maybe he went to get something to eat or just to get away."

"That's not like him."

"I'll be in as soon as I can. Is Ryan okay? I think he was going to try to pull an all-nighter as well."

"Ryan's not here either."

"What about Luke?"

"He headed over to Calleigh's to get some sleep."

"So we're missing two CSIs and short another two."

"Two?" Eric sounded confused.

"Calleigh is taking time off to help guard the kids. Since she has the biggest armory, next to Luke and I, we thought it would be the safest place for them to stay. There are two plain-clothes detectives watching the house from different angles."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Sounds good. Bye."

Leah hung up and pulled a button-down out of her shoulder bag. As she went to the bathroom to change, she moved the shoe that had tripped her.

When she came out, Kyle was making toast. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since I heard something go thump and _Hero_ by Skillet start playing off your phone when it rang." Kyle said in between laughs.

Leah walked over to Kyle and hugged him. "For your information, that something was me and if you had seen that perfect back flip I executed, you wouldn't be laughing."

"Okay, I give in." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you have eggs?" Leah asked her boyfriend.

"They're on the bottom shelf on the right." Kyle said as he grabbed some honey out of the cabinet.

"You want yours scrambled or fried?"

"Scrambled. You want coffee?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Yes, please. Hard scrambled?"

"There's no other way to make them."

"You got it."

"So, what did Eric say?"

"How did you know it was Delko I was talking to?"

"Process of elimination with the names you mentioned."

"You might be a CSI yet."

"So was it Delko?"

"Yes. Oh, did you hear your dad come in last night?"

"No. Why?"

"Eric said he's not at the lab. Maybe he went to follow a lead or went out for something to eat."

"Maybe." Kyle was doubtful.

Leah hated seeing the expression on her boyfriend's boyish face so glum, so she decided to do something about it. She grabbed the whipped cream out of the fridge and quietly squirted a little into the palm of her left hand. Putting a little on her index finger and putting her hands behind her back, Leah spoke to get Kyle's attention. "Hey, Kyle."

Kyle turned around to face her. "Yeah?" As he turned, Leah dabbed the whipped cream onto his nose. "Leah!" But now he had a smile on his face.

"Yes?" Leah said.

"I'm going to get you."

Leah turned to run, but Kyle picked her up around the waist. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a playful smile as Leah struggled slightly.

Then, Leah slammed her handful of whipped cream into his face. Kyle put her down and wiped the white fluff out of his eyes as Leah started laughing. "You look like you have a cloud on your face."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Don't we have to eat?"

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking eggs?"

"Is that toast I smell?"

"Oops." Kyle turned back to the toast as Leah began cracking the eggs. Both were still wearing enormous grins.

Leah and Kyle quickly finished cooking and quickly ate their food. "Do you want me to drive you to the Crime Lab?" Kyle asked.

Leah grinned. "Sure, but we're taking my car."

When they got to the lab, Kyle and Leah checked in with Eric. "Do we have a registration or name for that Brabus?"

"We most certainly do. I put out an APB on it this morning and it was spotted by the chopper a few minutes ago at a warehouse near the harbor. I was getting ready to call SWAT and have you, me, and Tripp go check it out."

"Eric, if we're going and this is who we think it is, we need Luke, too."

"He's asleep at Calleigh's."

"I know. Let's go get him and then we'll go raid."

"Alright." Eric said.

"One more thing. If this is my parents, Luke and I need to go in first. We have an idea."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Do you remember Dante Kroll?"

"How could I forget? He's the guy that beat up Wolfe when Wolfe had a gun pointed at him."

"Who do you think trained Kroll?"

Eric groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but they trained us, too. Luke and I have the best chance. The rest of you would be sitting ducks if it came to a fight with them."

"You are aware you just called the best SWAT team in Florida sitting ducks, correct?"

"I know what I said."

"If you're sure about this. But if I hear one thing go wrong..."

"Eric, if something goes wrong, I won't be around to hear about it."

"This is a big risk you're taking, Leah."

"If I don't do it, innocent people will die. I could never live with myself if I let that happen. I swore to 'serve and protect.' We all have. This has got to be done."

Eric got a hard, determined look in his eye. "Let's do this."

With lights flashing and their sirens blaring, Leah, Eric, and Sergeant Frank Tripp were able to reach Calleigh's house in five minutes. Leah jumped out of her car, clad in black jeans and a black, long sleeve, Under Armour shirt, a Smith and Wesson 9 mil at her hip, a .38 revolver in a pocket, and a Glock .45 in each of her two ankle holsters. She ran to the door and knocked furiously. Calleigh answered after what seemed like an eternity. "I need Luke! Now!" Leah said hurriedly.

Luke had heard the commotion and came up behind Calleigh, hand on his gun. "What's going on, Leah?"

She tossed him a pair of black cargo pants, a shirt like hers, and a couple of .45s in ankle holsters. "Get changed. Hurry! We found them." Luke ran to the bathroom to change.

Calleigh looked confused. "Leah, what is going on?" She demanded.

"We think we found our parents and Luke has to come with me, Eric, and Frank right now."

"I thought he was off."

"Yeah, we're kinda desperate. I wouldn't do this unless I had to."

Luke came out from around the corner. "Should I head for your car or the Hummer?"

"My car. We're going in incognito."

Eric had gotten out of his Hummer to see what was keeping the twins. "Incognito?"

"Luke and I are going to try to go in first. I will slip around back and Luke will go through the front of the warehouse."

"Leah, the more I hear about the two of you going in alone, the less I like it."

"If they see cops coming, they'll bolt before we get there."

"Leah.."

"I will quit if I have to and do this outside the law. I want these people brought down."

"If you're really going to go through this..."

Luke came out of the house and, seeing them standing next to each other, dressed identically, Eric noticed how much the two looked alike. _They're twins after all._

"Let's go." Leah said, her look daring Eric to protest.

As they drove, Luke and Leah went over exactly what they needed to do. Within minutes, the warehouse came into sight. Leah parked behind a shed to help conceal the car. "It won't do any real good. As long as they haven't lost their touch, the whole block will be under surveillance." Leah explained.

Luke nodded. "Now, if I were Mom and Dad, how would I deactivate any booby traps?" He looked at a patch of newly re-paved asphalt and tapped out a rhythm on it with his foot. A door opened in the shed. "You're lucky I paid attention to the pass-code to the dojo." Luke wore a huge smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius."

"You know how to get in?"

"I was going to climb the wall and go in through the roof. That part Eric does not need to know."

"That works, too."

"Love you, bro."

"Kick serious butt, little sis. I love you, too."

Leah nodded and then took off across the concrete lot, knowing that Luke would use the code to deactivate the traps before she would spring any of them. As Luke went into the tunnel, Leah flattened her back against the wall, holding her breath and praying that Luke would be safe. If something did happen, however, Richard and Sarah Harrison would not live to see the night.

Leah summoned her breath and began to climb up the concrete wall. _I haven't done this in a while. _She thought. _Not since I was 17._ Her hands and arms screamed in protest and, for a moment, Leah thought she might fall. Her hand grasped the top of the warehouse, luckily, and she was able to hoist herself onto the roof. Resting for a few moments, she took stock of her resources, meager though they were. She obviously had her four pistols and several clips of ammo, a laser pen (not a laser pointer, a cut through metal laser), a choke wire in her bracelet, and her fighting skills. On the roof, there was noting but the air conditioning system that would grant her access.

As rested as she could be, Leah quickly turned off the air conditioning system and the fans, broke open an air vent, and crawled inside. She could already feel the Miami sun heating up the roof above her and knew that the warehouse would soon be getting warm. _If you can't take the heat, you should have never come to Miami._

Leah looked down and her heart sank. Ryan and Horatio were tied back to back in a small room, Horatio was out cold and Ryan was bleeding from a gunshot to his shoulder. The blood trail suggested he'd tried to make a run for it. Worse yet, her father was in the room. Suddenly, he grabbed the radio at his belt, swore into it, and went out the door. Leah said a silent prayer for Luke, opened a hole in the air vent with the laser pen, and dropped into the room, landing in a crouch to muffle any noise.

"Leah?" Ryan asked in a groan.

"I see you've met the folks." Leah quickly untied Horatio and Ryan. She handed Ryan the revolver. "Stay here. Luke and I will handle this."

With that, Leah took off down the hall, following the sound of threats and raised voices, 9 mil in hand. The shouts got louder as she reached the loading bay. As she carefully rounded the corner, Leah saw both of her parents arguing with Luke, all three with guns raised. Leah paused for a moment, trying to decide what to do. It was that moment that cost her, however. Her mother spun around at a noise and saw her.

"Well, the more the merrier." Sarah Harrison said.

"Hello, Mommy Dearest." Leah spat.

**I apologize for making any CSI characters slightly out of character. I try not to, but sometimes, it just happens.**


End file.
